Hoodlums
by senior
Summary: TARDIS is pulled by strange force. The Doctor makes an amazing discovery. He's not the last Doctor as he originally thought. Nate is the Eleventh Doctor. rated fo Britla Will The Doctor get over his jealousy of his pupil? Or will his jealousy go too?
1. Chapter 1

Hoodlums

**Ch 1. Journey Interrupted**

A man stood at a tall cylinder shaped pillar of metal in the middle of a space age ship named the TARDIS. The man was fully locked into his control screen staring at them intently. The man was tall and thin. His white skin contrasted with his brown suit with a white undershirt and a long brown over coat. His brown hair was swept away from his face. His brown eyes seem to match his outfit. His most recognizable feature was his bird like nose. The man looked in his 20's may be even older. But he was really thousands of years old. He looked at his screen as they passed through matter and time by traveling in the TARDIS.

A woman much shorter than her companion. She had blond hair and green eyes. She is wearing a turquoise jacket with a pink T-shirt and a pair of jeans and a pair of brown and tan tennis shoes. She didn't look more than 19. She walked beside the man and she asked, "Doctor where are we going now?" The Doctor replied, "Well we haven't gotten anything on the com yet asking for help or anything on the psychic paper." He said that in his Scottish tone.

All of a sudden a force seemed to pull the TARDIS out of its course. The Doctor looked at the screen and said, "I can't figure out what's wrong with the bloody thing!" as he was hanging on to the railing around the control center. Rose replied, "Well figure it out Doctor!" She hung onto the railing. No matter how many buttons The Doctor pushed the TARDIS still maintained its downhill course towards who knows where.

The ship was tumbling because of the force pulling it to an unknown destination. But they both knew they were going to be in for an adventure. The ship was going through an upside down phase and Rose was holding onto a bar for life. She began to scream. Her fingers were slipping off. She screamed, "Help!" The Doctor had his left hand holding onto the railing and he stuck out his right. He said, "Rose grab my hand!" She began to reach for his hand.

After three minutes of reaching and stretching and methods that didn't work. Rose was able to grab The Doctor's hand and he pulled her next to him. He said, "Hold on tight to me." She held on very tightly as if she was giving him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoodlums

**  
Ch 2 The Missing Time Master p1**

The TARDIS did one more tumble and landed with a crash. The Doctor held a very frightened Rose in his arms. They felt the TARDIS land. Everything around them clanged and rattled as it came in for the landing. Than nothing else happened. The Doctor whispered, "It stopped." Rose pulled her face out of The Doctor's clothes. She asked, "Than where the hell are we?" The Doctor pulled himself up immediately and began to investigate. He started to see if the ship was functioning normally. He finally came to a comforting conclusion that it was functioning normally. He checked his com and replied, "In the United States. California to be exact in the year 2212." Rose asked, "Well Doctor whoever pulled the TARDIS into that force absolutely wants us here for some reason."

The Doctor got this feeling that this person or scheme had to do with something that Face of Boe was trying to tell him. The Doctor had a flashback to where he and Rose were on a planet in the hospital. And he was facing Boe's tank. This is when he and Boe met for the last time. He remembered Boe saying, "_Some species die out when they can't find a mate. But the human race will never die out. So heed my warnings carefully Doctor. There are aliens who will try to get into the mind of young men. So whatever bird may fly out please take this chick under your wing."_ Than he fades away tank and all.

The Doctor snapped out of his flashback. He finds Rose looking at the monitor attached to the ship. She said, "Doctor look. There are piles of parp everywhere. But why would the force pull the TARDIS to a parp pile?" The Doctor replied very sprightly, "There's only one way to find out. Explore."

He walks next to her and he has his own look at the monitor. As he's looking at the monitor something catches his eye. He catches his psychic paper with words on them. Rose is still standing next to him. In order to get to it he has to step around Rose. Instead he steps on her toes. She yells, "Ow!" The Doctor said, "Sorry. My psychic paper." He gets to it.

The Doctor is amazed at it. The words were being written down in less than a second than a new word would appear. He saw words like, "_my son"_ and _"rescue"_. There was one final word that he caught that made his heart jump and his mind swim with different thoughts. He saw the phrase, "_fully accept his destiny as a Time Lord/Eleventh Doctor. Missing Time Master."_

He thought, "_No wait. It couldn't be. All the time I've been home he's been accepted as dead. Could this mean that the legend of the Missing Time Master is true? Could this possibly mean that everything I've been told about this legend was wrong? That means I can go back in time and leave a note of proof like a letter or something."_ He didn't notice he was talking out loud to himself, "It's a brilliant plan!" He threw his arms up.

**Ch 2 Missing Time Master p2 **

Rose walked into the room with a bag full of supplies. The Doctor didn't notice that Rose was even there. She asked, "What's a brilliant plan?" He turned around and had a look of embarrassment on his face. He turned a little red in the face. He replied, "Nothing." He then stuffed the psychic paper into his pocket and walked toward Rose. And together they went off to explore the mysteries of the future garbage dump of California.

**  
**

in the world."


End file.
